


Drive

by soldiermom1973



Series: 1,000 years (A Reconciliation Story) [6]
Category: Mass Effect (Comics), Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect - Various Authors, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, F/M, N7 month, drive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 16:30:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldiermom1973/pseuds/soldiermom1973
Summary: Day 2 prompt forN7 Monthis drive, so here's a steamy drabble for Allie & Kaidan.  No actual smut, but you know it's going there.  ;)
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Female Shepard
Series: 1,000 years (A Reconciliation Story) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1460416
Kudos: 9





	Drive

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 prompt for [N7 Month](https://n7month.tumblr.com/post/188450175349/n7-month-challenge) is drive, so here's a steamy drabble for Allie & Kaidan. No actual smut, but you know it's going there. ;)

Kaidan kissed, nibbled, and nipped along her neck. Allie could feel him smile against her skin when she gasped as his tongue darted out, tasting the hollow under her jaw.

“You know just how to drive me crazy,” she breathed as his hands gripped her waist, pulling her tighter against him.

“You don't want me to stop, do you?” He looked at her, his eyebrow cocked, a playful grin splayed on his lips, his amber eyes dark with need.

“God, no,” she gasped again when his lips caught her earlobe. “We have too much time to make up for.”


End file.
